Qrowman trash
by Lulu251096
Summary: Total and utter smut. Don't read it, I wouldn't :') fem!Roman and Qrow ship. Magpie all over that stuff! No hate please! But all reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot** with **Qrow and fem!Roman, no real context just straight up smut. Magpie Shipping!**

Roman arrived back at her newest safe house to find something was off. The door didn't seem to line up properly and the lock looked forced; cautiously she reached for the handle and pulled the door. It swung open without complaint but it had clearly been forced. She took small steps into her apartment scanning it thoroughly; nothing seemed out of place. Walking into the centre of the room she spotted her bedroom door was open, she never left her room open, it was her sanctuary. She crept closer to the open door and raised her cane up, pointing it out in front of her. She was composed and relaxed; whoever or whatever was in there she could deal with. After all she was a master criminal turned information broker for huntsman and huntresses.

She continued to creep into her room, all senses working on overdrive. Upon reaching the foot of her bed she had yet to see any sign of anything. She let out a sigh and decided that whoever it was must have left, wandering over to her wardrobe she placed her cane down to the side. Opening it up she removed her black bowler hat and grey scarf, she shook her head allowing her long ginger curls to bounce around her shoulders, next she remover her white jacket to reveal a long sleeved black top and white under-bust corset paired up with her traditional brown trousers and black thigh high boots. As she took a step backwards to close the wardrobe she collided with a solid mass, the wardrobe door was slammed shut and she was spun around before being pinned up to it. Locking eyes with her assailant she discovered it was none other than the walking brewery. Qrow.

"What do you want Qrow?" she asked, clearly annoyed at the intrusion.

"I just thought that the great Romana Torchwick would have been a bit, more careful when returning home." His candid response came out, "That was hardly even a basic security sweep, how is it you've survived for so long?"

"Do you know how hard it is to kill a cockroach?" she replied coolly,

"Not very hard if you eat them." Qrow smirked as he countered her, refusing to wait any longer to get what he came for he used one of his hands to pin her wrists above her head whilst his other trailed up to her jaw, cupping her chin he closed the distance between them and kissed her hungrily. They broke for air,

"You do realise my job is to provide you with information right?" she questioned the huntsman, this was not the first time he'd been here for this kind of activity.

"And you do realise that I just finished a mission meaning that I've not had anything since the last time." He growled in response. Without giving her time to retaliate he kissed her again, this time releasing her hands allowing her to wrap them around his neck before he hooked his own arms around her knees and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and threw her down onto it, unbuttoning his jacket as he did so, allowing it to fall to the floor and reveal his bare chest and toned abs, there were various scars across his body. Nothing new from what Roman could tell from last time. Romana looked up at him with a teasing smirk on her lips, Qrow gently lifted her legs up one at a time and unzipped her boots, tugging them off and discarding them on the floor. He crawled up the bed pinning her underneath him once more, locking lips again she had her hands free to pass from either side of his neck down his shoulders to his chest. From there she used her nails and clawed downwards, eliciting a deep growl from Qrow followed by him nipping at her bottom lip. Qrow turn his attention to the side of her jaw before nipping down the side of her neck, pausing long enough to suck and bite down on the pale white skin; harsh enough to leave a deep purple bruise. Next he ran his hand to her chest and grabbed one of her mounds, they were the perfect size for one hand not too big or too small. He squeezed it bringing a small squeak from Romana's mouth, he looked back at her face to see that she was blushing quite a bit. Chuckling to himself he grabbed a hold of her hips and flipped her over, setting his fingers to work with the back of her corset, fortunately he was quite skilled with it by now and it soon joined her boots on the floor. Without hesitation he flipped her to face him again and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing her long curls out of place and exposing her bra to him. It was a practical black once with little lace on it,

"Now I'm just disappointed." He crooned at her, tugging the corner of the bra.

"Well sorry sunshine but that's what happens if you turn up without an invite." She smirked before adding, "if you really dislike it that much, take it off."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Qrow reached round the back with one hand and undid the strap with ease before using his other hand to pull it from the front, tossing it to the side. He moved his left hand to her breast and gave it a rough squeeze causing her to give a throaty moan, he used this opportunity to give her a deep kiss, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. They briefly battled for dominance but Romana was unable to keep up as Qrows hands roughly worked on her breasts, sending jolts of pleasure up and down her spine. She regained herself enough to move her hands down his chest once more and over his crotch, she could feel the bulge and gave it a small squeeze causing Qrow to buck his hips forward. He released her mouth and trailed bites down her neck, being rough enough to leave a trail of purple as he went, insistent on keeping the upper hand he took one of her nipples into his mouth whilst his hand worked on the other. Romana could feel herself getting more flustered and excited, she removed her hand from Qrows crotch and moved it to her mouth, covering it to help snuff out her escaping moans. Noticing the effect he was having Qrow used his spare hand to pin Romana's hands above her head,

"I want to hear you." He growled at her before continuing to work on her chest. She could feel herself getting more and more turned on, she attempted to squeeze her legs closed but was unable to due to Qrow's position. He stopped working on her chest when he felt her legs close in on him, moving his hand down to her crotch he could feel the heat escaping, she was pulsating down there. He felt his erection pulse more, groaning he removed her of her trousers and underwear; quickly discarding his own at the same time. Reaching back into his shirt pocket he pulled out a condom, tearing the end off and rolling it onto his erect penis. He lined himself up with her entrance and thrust his full length in with one swift motion, she let out a gasp as her walls accommodated the 7 inches. He locked lips with her once more as he set about a blistering pace, needing the release he'd sought after for so long.

"Qrow, this can't keep happening." Romana said in between gasps.

"I can't help it." He replied, lacking his usual composure, "I'm in love with you!" He kissed the stunned ex convict and climaxed inside of her. They lay locked together for a few moments longer.

"I love you too..." Romana eventually broke the silence before pulling the man back into a long kiss. Qrow pulled out of her and stood up, turning away from her, "what's wrong?" She asked concerned about hm,

"You remember my semblance right?" He queried her chuckling slightly,

"Yeah its misfortune" she replied to him with increasing concern,

"Well I hope that you meant you loved me because the condom broke..."

 **Well folks there it is! I hope you enjoyed this piece of smutty shitty trash! Lulu out~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Just your resident trash Meister giving you an update!

Im so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, I've been so busy with work and uni that I haven't had time to sit down and write anything for you all!

BUT

Hopefully that is about to change! I'm planning a few projects and a couple of one shots which I'll go into more detail in below, my main goal for next year is to release my sequel to Rosewick Trash, something I know a lot have been interested in.

So without further ado my plans for this year:

1- Rosewick Trash sequel

I know what I want to do with this story and how I want a lot of it to pan out, my only issue is the pacing. The first section was quite fast paced whereas this one I might need to take slower so everyone can understand the context more. Would it help people if I did some 'World of Remnant' style chapters just to explain some background? If so let me know!

2- A Star Wars smut thing maybe!

I ship Rey and Ben so hard. Did I mention I was also trash? Watch this space (pun not intended)!

3- My RWBY OC fic

The likelihood is I will be scrapping this fic as I'm struggling to find the drive to continue it, plus I am well aware that OC stuff doesn't tend to be very popular. If you want me to keep going though please let me know!

4- A Fate Stay Night fic

I've always loved the Fate Stay Night series and so I want to do my own fic based on the greater grail war- in London!

5- A selection of oneshots!

Some more Qrowman stuff as that was well received, possibly some IlyaxBlake, definitely some QrowxIronwood (js whoever sent the homophobic PM to me, if you don't like that kind of thing piss off my account. I'm LGBT+ so it's staying.), maybe a RubyxOscar/Ozpin thing and I'll be finishing my QrowxWinter thing I started ages ago ?

well guys that's it for my announcements! Please let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see and I can't wait to get back at it!

Lulu~


End file.
